Sobek
Sobek (ソベック, Sobekku) aka The Blue Croc, is a young mage who is an S-Class member of House of Life. He uses Water Magic. Appearance Sobek is of average height and has brown hair and green eyes. He usually wears black pants, two belts, one of which holds his sword, a blue button up shirt and a black jacket. Personality In battle Sobek has shown himself to be very aggressive, like a predator attacking their prey, and is known to set traps to capture targets and then quickly subdues them. If he fails in the innitial charge he usually pulls back and waits for the target to go after him instead of continueing a head-to-head fight. Outside of battle, Sobek is calm and seems aloof. He recognizes strength and respects those he feels have proven themselves. History Sobek joined House of Life ten years ago and began learning how to use a sword by Geb so that he'd still have a way to fight if he couldn't use his magic. Sobek views Geb as a father figure, as do most of the other younger members of the guild, and was on the job with Geb when the Dark Mage killed Geb's wife. He blames himself for failing to prevent the death of Geb's wife and has been keeping an eye out for the man responsible. Synopsis The Omega Arrives *'Chapter 7: The Seekers of Vengeance' Head North, to Omega *'Chapter 1: Protectors of Life, Hunters of Revenge' *'Chapter 4: Halfway' Life's Alphas and Omegas *'Chapter 1: The Six meet The Siblings and The Shadow' *'Chapter 3: Enter the Labyrinth - Lion vs Sobek' Omega *'Chapter 1: The Entrance - Stained with Blood' *'Chapter 2: The First Room - A Poisoned Desert Oasis' *'Chapter 3: The Halls - Words of Mass Destruction' *'Chapter 4: The Halls - Completely Destroyed' *'Chapter 6: Ruins of the Labyrinth and Four Omegas' *'Chapter 8: Fight with the Four Continues' *'Chapter 9: The Unstoppable Bull and the Surprise Guests' *'Chapter 12: The Omega Device Fully Awakened' *'Chapter 16: Omega' Magic and Abilities Water Magic: Sobek's main magic, he is extremely skilled in this magic and is capable of easily creating massive floods and has even overpowered other Water Magic wizards. His spells all seem to revolve around Crocodiles and Alligators, earning him his nickname. *'Death Roll' (死のロール, Shi no Rōru): Grabbing onto the opponent Sobek surrounds them both in water and begins rotating at extreme speeds before throwing the opponent. *'Water Fangs' (水の牙, Mizu no Kiba): Sobek launches water at the opponent that is capable of piercing even the toughest armor *'Bone Crushing Tail' (骨は尾を粉砕, Hone wa o o Funsai): Sobek hits the opponent with a powerful wave of water *'Charging Ambush' (待ち伏せ充電, Machibuse Jūden): Using water to boost his speed, Sobek crashes into the target usually having his sword drawn Adept Swordsman Trivia *He is named after the Egyptian god Sobek, god of Nile products and fertility, and patron of the Army and Military Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Sword user Category:Original Characters Category:House of Life Category:The Omega Arrives Category:Mages Category:The Omega Stories Category:Guild Ace Category:S-Class Mage